


Shoulda Seen It

by celli



Category: NCIS
Genre: BYOSubtext, M/M, Workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-20
Updated: 2009-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-18 03:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For NCIS Day, let me also present you with commentfic, written for catwalksalone after she had to sit through some riduculously boring training where they tried to use "goaling" as a verb instead of "goal-setting."</p>
    </blockquote>





	Shoulda Seen It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [catwalksalone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catwalksalone/gifts).



> For NCIS Day, let me also present you with commentfic, written for catwalksalone after she had to sit through some riduculously boring training where they tried to use "goaling" as a verb instead of "goal-setting."

We should have seen it coming," Abby said glumly from her position on the hallway floor.

"Inevitable," Ziva agreed. She leaned back so Abby could rest her cheek more comfortably on Ziva's shoulder.

Tony looked from them back over to the Director's office door and shifted his weight back to his heels.

The thing was, he had known. As soon as the seminar flunky had tossed up the first eye-searing Powerpoint slide, he'd looked over and seen McSteven King's hackles go up.

"GOALING is not a WORD!" Everyone jumped, and Tony would swear the door rattled.

Maybe he should get better at separating out "adorably annoyed" and "potentially career-destroying" when it came to Probie's grammar quirks.

The door opened, and everyone snapped to attention, but it was just the lecturer, Barnes. Inside, Gibbs and Vance could still be heard alternating, with McGee's responses getting quieter and quieter.

"That guy is _insane,"_ Barnes said, starting to smirk.

Ziva rose to her feet in one graceful I'm-about-to-kill-you move, but Tony was already moving. "That guy," he said, nose to nose, "is a New York Times best-selling author _and_ better at investigative strategy than three of you could ever be."  
"He's in trouble, is what he is," Barnes said, but his eyes were wide.

"Trouble?" Tony's expression stayed bland and inquiring.

Barnes's heel scraped on the carpet as he inched back a step.

When Gibbs walked out the door a few moments later, a mostly-repentant McGee trailing after him, he took one look at the form disappearing down the stairs and said, "I saw that coming."


End file.
